


Skipping Fear

by The_Quierdest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quierdest/pseuds/The_Quierdest
Summary: Flash thought he knew what fear was.Nothing compared to the look of pure terror in front of him.





	Skipping Fear

Flash thought he knew what fear looked like. People at school were afraid of him. He saw it when he walked past Puny Parker in the hall, sneering as he shoved the boy against a locker. That was fear. He saw fear in his own reflection at home after an unfortunate run-in with his father. He saw fear every damn day. He thought he knew what it looked like. Nothing, though, compared to the look of utter terror he was seeing right now. 

It was a miracle he even found them, really. The alleyway was obscured and over the regular sounds of New York, he wouldn't have heard them. But he did find them, by some chance, and he stood frozen at the scene before him. 

Puny little Parker stood with another, older man in the small alley. He was shoved against a wall and though he wasn't pinned, he was trapped. Parker wouldn't be trying to move anytime soon anyway. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. He was trembling like a leaf and it looked like the only thing keeping him standing was the man's hand seized around his collar. 

Rooted to the spot, Flash heard the man begin to speak. 

"Come on, Einstein. It'll be like old times again. You knew I wasn't going to stay in there forever."

Parker's hands scrabbled at the other man's, trying desperately to dislodge them to no avail. 

"Skip."

Parker's voice was breathy and terrified. If it was even possible, his breath doubled. He was fully hyperventilating now. The man- Skip"s sleazy smile grew even wider, and he shifted, pinning Parker to the wall so the boy stood on his tiptoes.

"That's it, Einstein. You know, you really owe me after locking me up in that dump. Consider this payback for what you took from me!" Skip shifted again to pin Parker with one arm and Flash shook out of his locked position. Realizing what he was about to see, he picked up a rock, chucking it at the creep. As the rock hit the wall, he shouted. 

"HEY!" 

The man twisted around, still holding Parker against the wall. A quick glance at Parker himself proved him to be panicking too hard to help. Flash was concerned that he was even breathing at all. Fumbling for his phone, he pressed the emergency dial-up. 

"If you don't leave, _right now_ , then I _will_ call the cops!" 

Skip sneered and ugly, tilting smirk and didn't let go of Peter before he responded. 

"Get out of here kid. You don't know what you're getting into." 

Flash managed to keep his voice from trembling as he reestablished his grip on the phone. Thumb hovering over the call button, he spoke. 

"Try me." 

With that, he hit the call button and put the phone on speaker, letting the phone ring out into the alley. 

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

Skips sneer turned into a snarl. Twisting fully around, he let Parker go to face Flash head on. The boy collapsed to the ground and was left to take shuddering breaths as he slumped against the wall. 

"Why, you little-!" 

Flash spoke as calmly as he could manage into the phone. 

"I'm in an alleyway by Springfield and 118th with an attempted rapist." 

Keeping his eyes trained on Skip, he began to edge towards Peter, hearing his breath shutter and taper off into quiet sobs. The voice from the phone sounded alarmed as it rang into the alleyway. 

_"Dispatch is just about 2 minutes away, can you hang tight and stay on the phone?"_

Flash swallowed. 

"Of course." 

At this point, Flash could hear the sirens in the distance and so could Skip. With one last vile look aimed at Flash, Skip darted out of the alleyway and booked it down the street. 

"He's running down 118th. I'm going to hang up now, so I can comfort my-" He hesitated. "Friend." 

Before the receiver could respond, Flash jammed his thumb on the hang-up button and shoved his phone into his pockets before falling to his knees in front of Peter. He finally let himself start shaking as the smaller boy launched himself towards Flash, body wracked with sobs. 

Flash could feel his shirt become wet with tears, and he wrapped his arms around Peter, running a hand up and down his back. As Peter calmed down, Flash heard a small, timid voice. 

"I don't know about you, but I could sure use some ice cream and I don't wanna be here when the police arrive." 

And as Flash smiled down at the smaller boy he used to bully- the one with tear streaks down his face, he thought that maybe he didn't have to know fear. Maybe he could know friendship instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuhhh lmao enjoy?
> 
> HEY  
> IMPORTANT UPDATE  
> READ MY NEW WORK *HERE*  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757050  
> THERE'S AN APP THAT'S VIOLATING THE PRIVACY OF EVERYONE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND BREAKING SEVERAL LAWS - THAT WORK OFFERS MORE DETAILS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, AND YOU SHOULD READ AND SPREAD THE WORD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accepting Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240350) by [Stressedtoimpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress)




End file.
